danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 3
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Episodio 3. Es hora del cambio centre Prólogo (En la clase 76 se encuentran 12 alumnos sentados frente a sus mesas de trabajo. Delante de la pizarra se encuentran de pie el director Jin Kirigiri, Koichi Kizakura y un segundo profesor) - JIN. Queridos alumnos y alumnas, silencio, por favor. (Todos dejan de hablar) Hoy os he reunido en esta sesión extraescolar para hablar sobre la explosión que se produjo hace dos días en el salón de actos de la Academia. Afortunadamente no hubo muertes y, como bien sabréis, tres de vuestros compañeros han sido expulsados de Pico de Esperanza por haber intentado envenenar a los jueces. Por esta razón, mientras las instalaciones se estén reparando he decidido pasar por alto este examen práctico y dejar solamente el del próximo mes de marzo. (Los alumnos empiezan a hablar en tono bajo unos con otros) Así que os pido la mayor comprensión posible. Por supuesto deberéis asistir a todas las clases que haya hasta dicho mes como bien habéis estado haciendo estos dos años. Las clases de letras las seguirá impartiendo Kizakura Koichi. - KOICHI. (Sujetando su sombrero) Hola de nuevo, alumnos. - JIN. Y, por otra parte, las clases de ciencias las impartirá un nuevo profesor que sustituirá al que está actualmente de baja por el accidente del gimnasio. El nombre de este nuevo profesor es Tomizawa Sasuke, especializado en Microbiología. - SASUKE. (Sonríe) Buenos días. Espero que nos llevemos bien durante esta mitad de curso. Opening thumb|center|300px Diálogo - HIROYUKI. Mañana es el día del examen de acceso a la Academia… Todo mi futuro depende de ese examen, así que debo esforzarme al máximo para sacar la mejor nota posible. Debo prepararme completamente para todas las asignaturas, tanto física como psicológicamente, así que por eso estoy en… ¿un parque? (Hiroyuki deja de pensar en su mente y vuelve al mundo real. Se da cuenta de que se encuentra en un parque cercano a su casa. Todo el suelo está cubierto por arena, hay algunas zonas verdes con árboles y flores vistosas, un río pequeño cruza la zona no muy lejos de donde él está y el ambiente que se respira está dominado por la paz y la tranquilidad. Cerca de él, donde los columpios, descansan Kichiro, Hari y Takumi) - TAKUMI. (Con el brazo derecho vendado y jugando con un yo-yó con el izquierdo) Así que por aquí vives, ¿eh, Kichiro? (Kichiro asiente) No es mala zona, es muy verde. - KICHIRO. Gracias, Takumi. Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo bueno de cualquier cosa. (Empieza a reírse) - TAKUMI. (Suspira) Un buen crítico no es el que opina de la peor forma posible, sino el que lo hace de forma realista. Me extraña que el Guionista Definitivo no sepa algo así. - HARI. (Intenta aguantar la risa) Ya ha vuelto a la normalidad. - KICHIRO. (Se levanta de uno de los columpios enérgicamente) Bueno, vamos a aprovechar que tenemos todo el parque para nosotros para comenzar el entrenamiento. - TAKUMI. ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Entrenamiento de quién? - KICHIRO. (Señala a Hiroyuki) El de mi hermano. - HIROYUKI. (Con algo de vergüenza) Ho-hola. - KICHIRO. Dentro de dos días tiene los exámenes de acceso para Pico de Esperanza y le prometí que le ayudaría a superarlos. Así que aquí se preparará para el examen de educación física. - HARI. Me parece bien. ¿Pero nosotros qué pintamos aquí? ………………………………………… (Minutos después, Takumi y Hari se encuentran frente a una pared dentro de una cancha de baloncesto. Ambos están temblando mientras miran fijamente a Hiroyuki a unos 20 metros de distancia) - HARI. K-Kichiro, dime que esto es una broma. A mí no se me dan nada bien juegos como este. - TAKUMI. ¿Cómo va a ser una broma si ya están preparados? - KICHIRO. Bien, antes de que empecéis a jugar recordaré las reglas básicas para que nadie las olvide. Mi hermano Hiroyuki tendrá que golpearos con la pelota que está sujetando y vosotros deberéis esquivarla si no queréis ser descalificados. - HIROYUKI. Suena fácil. - TAKUMI. (En tono irónico) Sí, demasiado fácil. Oye, Kichiro, yo tengo un brazo herido. ¿Y si la pelota me lo deja aún peor? - KICHIRO. Pues habrás perdido el juego, porque eso significa que te habrá tocado el balón. - TAKUMI. Je… Pues entonces no cuentes conmigo; me autodescalifico. - KICHIRO. (Su cara se oscurece y sonríe maléficamente) El que se descalifique tendrá que leerse entera mi última obra. (Saca de detrás suyo un libro muy grueso) Yo lo llamo… “El viaje interminable” - HARI. Oh, oh… Esto no pinta nada bien. - KICHIRO. (Pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Hiroyuki) Puedes empezar cuando quieras. Si te ayuda a concentrarte, imagínales a ellos dos como monstruos o como tus peores enemigos. - TAKUMI. (Nervioso) ¡Pero no le digas eso al chico! Ahora sí que vamos a sufrir. (Hiroyuki lanza la pelota hacia Takumi, pero este y Hari se apartan de la zona de impacto. La pelota rebota fuertemente en la pared y vuelve a Hiroyuki) - HARI. T-tengo miedo. - TAKUMI. ¡Oye! Ese tiro iba con fuerza, relájate chaval. - KICHIRO. (Toca el hombro de Hiroyuki) Muy bien hecho, pero la próxima vez intenta predecir los movimientos de tus contrincantes para así tener más probabilidades de darles con la pelota, ¿entendido? (Hiroyuki asiente) Pues venga, que siga el juego. - HARI. (Recibe un balonazo de Hiroyuki) ¡Ay! Eso ha dolido. - KICHIRO. Descalificado, fuera de la pared. - TAKUMI. (Nervioso) ¿¿Qué?? ¿Ahora me he quedado solo? (Ve el balón de Hiroyuki acercándose a su cabeza, pero se agacha y lo esquiva en el último segundo) ¡Ah! - KICHIRO. (Se ríe mientras ve a Takumi esquivando el balón varias veces) Esto es entretenido. - TAKUMI. (Sudando) ¡¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar, cobarde?! - KICHIRO. ¿Cuándo has visto tú a un profesor de gimnasia haciendo ejercicio con sus alumnos? - TAKUMI. ¿Profesor de gimnasia? ¿¿Alumnos?? Kichiro, de tanto escribir guiones se te está yendo la cabeza. (El balón choca contra el vientre de Takumi) ¡¡AHH!! (Cae al suelo de rodillas y a él se acerca el resto) - KICHIRO. Descalificado; bien hecho, Hiroyuki. - TAKUMI. I-idiota, me he hecho daño. - HIROYUKI. ¡Lo siento! No quería herirte. - TAKUMI. (Se levanta algo dolorido) Estoy bien. Por lo menos este juego ya ha acabado, ¿no? - KICHIRO. Por supuesto que sí, ya puedes descansar… (Takumi resopla aliviado) …y prepararte para la siguiente prueba. - TAKUMI Y HARI. (Con caras de desconcierto) ¡¿Qué?! - HIROYUKI. ¿Un juego más? (Kichiro asiente) No me parece buena idea… - HARI. K-Kichiro, hazle caso. Los hermanos siempre tienen que respetarse sus opiniones. - HIROYUKI. Iba a decir que me parece mejor idea hacer más de un juego, cinco por ejemplo, así entrenaré todas mis habilidades mejor, ¿no? - HARI. (Temblando) Q-quería decir que los hermanos NO siempre tienen por qué respetarse s-sus opiniones. - TAKUMI. (Mirando con furia a Hari) Cierra esa bocaza y no vuelvas a meter la pata nunca, ¡nunca! - HARI. Lo intentaré, t-tranquilo. __________________________________ thumb(Esa misma noche, Hiroyuki se tumba en su cama agotado. Mira unos segundos a través de su ventana y ve en el cielo la luna brillando entre toda la oscuridad. Momentos después cierra los ojos, se relaja y recuerda en su mente todo lo sucedido durante el día hasta que entra en sueño) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Pensando en su mente) Hoy ha sido un día agotador; espero seguir teniendo fuerzas para continuar mañana. Ahora que lo pienso, no he estudiado nada… Bueno, al menos he reforzado gimnasia, lo que peor se me daba. Gracias de verdad, Kichiro… __________________________________ thumb(A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se alza en el cielo lentamente y los rayos de luz iluminan la cara de Hiroyuki, este se despierta y mira la hora en su despertador digital. Son las 9:46 de la mañana) - HIROYUKI. Ostras, me he vuelto a quedar dormido. (Al intentar levantarse, todo su cuerpo empieza a sufrir de dolor) ¡¡Ah!! ¡Madre mía! Tengo agujetas hasta en las pestañas. (Intenta ponerse de pie con cara de molestia) Uff… Hoy va a ser el peor día. __________________________________ thumb(En la clase 76, el horario lectivo está a punto de acabar y 11 de los 12 alumnos que sobrevivieron a la explosión están esperando con ansia el final de la clase) - HARI. (Susurrando a Kichiro mientras se apoya en la mesa) Menuda cara tiene Takumi. Siempre está quejándose de que hacemos el vago aquí y ahora él no viene a clase porque “si hi diñidi il brizi”. - KICHIRO. (Gota) Creo que estás exagerando un poco… (Mientras tanto, el nuevo profesor Sasuke Tomizawa sigue dando clase mientras dibuja fórmulas en la pizarra) - SASUKE. …y es por esto que al incorporar acetato de sodio en una disolución de ácido acético creamos una disolución tampón. ¿Lo habéis entendido más o menos? (Nadie responde y Sasuke sonríe) Como me temía. (Los alumnos empiezan a reírse) Bueno, creo que esto lo dejaré para mañana porque hoy ya se ha acabado el tiempo. (Suena la sirena y los alumnos empiezan a levantarse) Para mañana intentad hacer los ejercicios 2 y 3 de la página 165, por favor. Los corregiremos en clase y sacaré a gente a la pizarra, ¿entendido? Y no os olvidéis de traer gafas protectoras el viernes para la sesión práctica de Química. (Se dirige a su mesa y recoge el material que lleva consigo) (Al pasillo salen los 13 alumnos hablando entre ellos unos con otros) - ALUMNO 1. No me he enterado de nada, increíble. - ALUMNO 2. Yo menos. Ojalá estuviera aquí Seiko para explicarnos todo esto de química y demás cosas raras. - ALUMNA 1. Ohhh, Seiko… La hecho mucho de menos. (Kichiro se separa del grupo y camina en una dirección diferente) - HARI. Kichiro, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No vuelves a casa? - KICHIRO. Eh… Tengo que ir a la redacción a modificar un par de documentos. Ve tú hacia la estación de tren; luego te alcanzo yo. - HARI. (Sonríe) Está bien. __________________________________ (En una de las salas de informática de la Academia, cuando todos los alumnos y su profesor han abandonado el aula, Kichiro entra sigilosamente usando una de las llaves que abren la puerta de entrada) - KICHIRO. (Enciende las luces y busca el ordenador del profesor) Seguramente aquí esté guardado el examen de mañana de Hiroyuki… (enciende el ordenador, pero durante el inicio se requiere una contraseña de acceso) Oh… Una contraseña… Una contraseña… (abre varios cajones de la mesa sobre la que está apoyada el ordenador, y encuentra una nota con una contraseña escrita) Hmmm… Probemos con esto… (Introduce la contraseña de la nota y casualmente funciona) ¡Genial! (En cuestión de segundos la pantalla muestra un escritorio con un campo verde como fondo de pantalla. Hay muy pocos accesos directos desde el escritorio: la papelera de reciclaje, Internet y algún programa informático sencillo. Kichiro hace clic en una carpeta de nombre “Mis documentos” y ve un documento titulado “Exámenes curso reserva 20XX”) - KICHIRO. Perfecto. Ahora solo falta guardar este documento y enseñárselo a Hiroyuki… Con esto será imposible que no entre en esta Academia, je, je… (saca un dispositivo USB y, tras colocarlo en el puerto correspondiente y ver cómo se traspasa el documento, decide mirar el contenido de este) … Un momento, ¿tan difíciles son las preguntas que hay en este tipo de exámenes? (Va mirando diferentes páginas y se queda asombrado) Esto no puede ser así, ¡aquí hay cosas que ni yo he estudiado! (Encuentra libros de varias asignaturas y decide consultarlos) Ni siquiera las respuestas a esas preguntas están en los libros, ¿qué demonios está pasando? (Mira en la papelera de reciclaje y encuentra otro archivo de nombre: “Exámenes oficiales curso reserva 20XX”) Espera un momento, ¿son estos los verdaderos exámenes? ¿Qué hacen en la papelera? (Abre el documento y lo mira con detenimiento) Se nota que estas preguntas son más sencillas… - ???. … (Se oye un ruido a lo lejos, pero Kichiro no ve nada) - KICHIRO. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? (Nadie responde y Kichiro empieza a temblar) S-sé que hay alguien, así que salga de donde esté escondido. (Sigue sin recibir respuesta, así que coge el dispositivo USB muy nervioso y se dirige a la salida. En ese mismo instante, alguien le coge el brazo) ¡¡AAAHHH!! - ???. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocoso? - KICHIRO. N-nada. Me ha-había dejado algo en esta clase y vine a recogerlo. - ???. ¿Te crees que soy tonta, chaval? Te he estado escuchando todo este tiempo. - KICHIRO. (Asustado y pálido) P-por favor, no cuente nada de esto a nadie. Solamente intentaba ayudar a mi hermano. - ???. Dame ahora mismo esa memoria USB, ¡vamos! (Coge a Kichiro por el cuello de su camisa) - KICHIRO. E-está bien. (Le da el dispositivo) ¿Y usted qué hacía aquí? Se supone que el aula estaba cerrado. - ???. Eso a ti no te importa. - KICHIRO. … ¿Tiene que ver usted algo con los exámenes de ese ordenador? - ???. (Se le corta la respiración, pero intenta mantener la calma) No. - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Pensando en su mente) He escrito demasiadas historias como para dejarme engañar en una situación de este tipo… Diría que esta mujer está intentando sabotear los exámenes, ¿pero por qué? - ???. (Con cara furiosa) ¿Qué miras? - KICHIRO. (Deja de hablar en su mente y mira seria y fijamente a la mujer) Es obvio que algo pretende hacer con esos exámenes. ¿Qué quiere conseguir haciéndolos así de complicados? - ???. (Su cara se oscurece) Impedir que esta Academia se infecte por una plaga. - KICHIRO. ¿Una plaga? No entiendo. - ???. Los alumnos sin talento son como las cucarachas, aparecen por cualquier parte y dan asco. Y no solo son asquerosos, sino que además dan problemas, muchos problemas. - KICHIRO. ¡Eso no es verdad! Tiene una idea muy equivocada de ellos. La gente sin talento es como nosotros, y de hecho no entiendo cómo podemos llamarlos así: “sin talento”. Cada uno destaca en algo, por mucho que no llegue a notarse, ¡y merecen ser tratados como personas normales! - ???. Parece que aún no lo has entendido, ellos son personas normales, claro. ¿Pero a qué se llega con la normalidad? ¿Habría progreso si todos fuéramos así? ¡Todo lo contrario! Desde que esos mocosos repelentes han tomado esta escuela, no han parado de ocurrir desgracias. ¿Quién crees que mató a dos alumnas hace más de un mes? ¿Quién puso una bomba dentro de esta Academia? - KICHIRO. ¡Está generalizando demasiado! - ???. ¿Generalizando? Toda la gente sin talento es desgraciada y lo será durante toda su vida. Y por supuesto tu hermano no se librará de ese destino. ¿Tan tontito es que necesita a su hermano que le saque las castañas del fuego? - KICHIRO. ¡Retire eso! No entiendo cómo puede ser tan ignorante alguien que se dedica a la enseñanza. - ???. (Resopla) Estoy cansada de hablar contigo, ¿sabes? - KICHIRO. (Se dirige a la salida) Voy a hablarle al director sobre cómo ha intentado sabotear estos exámenes. - ???. (Sonríe) Muy bien. Cuando le hables de todo esto, recuerda decirle que tú has intentado hacer trampas también o se lo diré yo misma. Pasar información sobre un examen oficial es ilegal; perderías tu puesto en esta Academia, tu dinero, tu libertad… y tu futuro. Y ni me imagino lo que le podría pasar a tu familia como consecuencia… - KICHIRO. (Aprieta con fuerza sus dientes, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado) … ¿Me está amenazando? - ???. Yo no diré nada de lo que has hecho aquí si tú mantienes la boca cerrada sobre lo mío. ¿Hay trato? (Kichiro duda durante varios segundos, pero asiente forzado y aprieta con fuerza sus dientes por la furia y la impotencia) Perfecto. __________________________________ thumb(Horas después, Kichiro vuelve a casa con la mirada perdida y algo pálido. Al entrar, saluda fríamente a sus padres y hermano y se mete en su habitación) - TADASHI. … ¿Qué le ocurre a Kichiro? - NATSUKI. ¿Le habrá sentado mal algo? - HIROYUKI. (Se levanta del sofá) Voy a ver qué le ocurre. (Dentro de la habitación de Kichiro, este se encuentra tumbado en su cama mirando al techo) - KICHIRO (MENTE). He intentado ayudarle y por mi culpa casi lo estropeo todo. Y ahora sé que alguien no quiere que más alumnos de reserva lleguen a la Academia y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… - HIROYUKI. (Llama a la puerta y entra tímidamente en la habitación de su hermano) ¿Se puede? - KICHIRO. Adelante. - HIROYUKI. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado. - KICHIRO. (Finge una sonrisa) No es nada, solamente estoy un poco cansado. - HIROYUKI. Está bien. (Se dirige a la puerta) ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? - KICHIRO. Tranquilo, no es nada te he dicho. (Antes de que Hiroyuki salga de su habitación, Kichiro menciona su nombre) Hiroyuki, ¿puedo decirte algo? - HIROYUKI. Claro. - KICHIRO. Ve perfectamente preparado para el examen; estúdiatelo todo por si preguntan temas difíciles. - HIROYUKI. No creo que lo hagan. He estado mirando modelos de examen y creo que ya los domino. - KICHIRO. No te fíes de lo que hayas visto, créeme. Siempre pueden pillarte con la guardia baja. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) No te preocupes. Gracias a tu ayuda este examen va a ser pan comido para mí. (Sale de la habitación) - KICHIRO. (Se muerde la lengua intentando no hacer fuerza y piensa en su mente…) Por favor, que sea así. __________________________________ thumb(Al día siguiente, muchos aulas del Edificio de Reserva están llenos de estudiantes dispuestos a realizar los exámenes de acceso a la Academia. Hay tres profesores por cada aula, e Hiroyuki se encuentra en la segunda planta del edificio, mirando a través de la ventana cómo juegan al voleyball varios alumnos de preparatoria. Los altavoces se encienden de repente) - KICHIRO (VOZ). (Su voz se escucha a través de los altavoces. A diferencia de otras veces, hoy Kichiro tiene un tono de voz apagado y frío) Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza. Son las ocho y veinticuatro minutos. En menos de un minuto darán comienzo los exámenes del curso de reserva, mucha suerte. (La transmisión se corta y los profesores empiezan a repartir hojas de examen) - PROFESOR 1. Bien, mientras mis compañeros y yo os repartimos las hojas de examen, no debéis darles la vuelta. Cuando todos los exámenes hayan sido repartidos os indicaremos cuándo empezar. Habrá 6 exámenes escritos: Matemáticas, Física y Química, Biología y Geología, Lengua y Literatura, Historia y, por último, Inglés, ordenados de esta manera. Cada uno durará 50 minutos y habrá un descanso de 10 minutos entre ellos. ¿Entendido? Después de estas 6 horas de examen deberéis dirigiros al patio, donde realizaréis vuestro último examen: Educación Física. (Un par de minutos después, los profesores se distribuyen por todo el aula para vigilar) - PROFESORA 1. Bien, ya podéis dar la vuelta a vuestras hojas. centre|400px (Los 20 estudiantes siguen las instrucciones y empiezan a leer los enunciados de los ejercicios de Matemáticas) - HIROYUKI. (Pensando en su mente) Bien, vamos a empezar por el primer ejercicio… (mientras lee el enunciado, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y se empieza a poner nervioso) … N-no lo sé hacer. Pasaré al siguiente… (Lee el siguiente enunciado y palidece) E-este de geometría es complicadísimo… (sigue leyendo enunciados) Espera, ¿qué? Estos ejercicios no los llegué a ver en la escuela. ¡Ni siquiera había parecidos en los modelos anteriores! (El tiempo va pasando lentamente. Hiroyuki mueve su bolígrafo con nerviosismo intentando buscar una solución a los ejercicios) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Hiroyuki, cálmate. Te has estado preparando durante mucho tiempo para este momento; no puedes fallar ahora. Respira profundamente y piensa bien qué puedes hacer… Al menos si haces parte del ejercicio te darán algo de puntos. (Al terminar el tiempo, Hiroyuki está sentado en su asiento muy deprimido) - COMPAÑERO 1. (Se sienta al lado de Hiroyuki) Hey, ¿qué tal el examen? - HIROYUKI. (Intenta sonreír, pero sigue decepcionado) No muy bien, la verdad. - COMPAÑERO 1. ¿A que sí? Estos idiotas han puesto un examen súperdifícil. Esperemos que el siguiente sea más sencillo para poder compensar. - HIROYUKI. Cruzo los dedos. centre|400px (Cuando el tiempo de descanso ha finalizado, Hiroyuki hace frente al segundo examen: Física y Química) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). A ver… Alguien lanza un objeto desde un precipicio situado a 100 metros sobre el nivel del mar y quiere ver a qué distancia de él va a caer… Esto tiene pinta de movimientos combinados, pero se suponía que esto no se iba a dar hasta llegar a la Academia, ¿por qué preguntan algo tan difícil? (Empieza a sudar y sus piernas tiemblan sin control) ¿Me ha mirado un tuerto o algo? Lo estoy pasando fatal, aunque al menos el resto de la clase parece preocupada también… centre|400px (El siguiente examen es sobre Biología y Geología. Varios profesores van dando rocas de diferente tipo a cada uno de los alumnos, cada una con un papel numerado pegado con celo a ellas) - PROFESOR 2. Os estamos entregando rocas para la pregunta 3 de Geología. Debéis poner al lado del enunciado el número de la roca que os corresponda y a su lado la respuesta. Tenéis que decir con precisión qué roca en concreto es, así que podéis mirarla desde los ángulos que os dé la gana, tocarla, olerla, saborearla… Lo que os dé la gana, mientras no os la comáis, claro. Necesitamos conservarlas para otros exámenes. (Los alumnos se ríen al oír al profesor) - HIROYUKI. (Pensando en su mente) Yo no chupo esa piedra ni aunque me paguen por ello. A saber cuántos más lo han hecho ya antes. - COMPAÑERO 2. (Levanta su roca. Por el color amarillo y la textura parece ser una roca de azufre) ¿Entonces podemos lamer esto? - PROFESOR 1. ¡No! Esa roca en especial no. No puedo decirte por qué para no darte pistas sobre el tipo de roca que es, pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo por el bien de tu salud - COMPAÑERA 1. Hmmmm… La que me ha tocado a mí sabe salada. - PROFESOR 1. ¡Silencio! Estamos en mitad de un examen. - HIROYUKI. (Sudando y pensando en su mente) La parte de Geología parece asequible, pero la de Biología la han hecho insufriblemente difícil. ¿Cuáles son las condenadas cinco partes de la pata de una mosca? Coxa… Fémur… No me sé más. centre|400px (A continuación sigue el examen de Lengua y Literatura. Hiroyuki está muy deprimido por cómo ha avanzado la mañana) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). “Analice morfosintácticamente la siguiente oración extraída del texto.” … Pero si esta oración ocupa más de tres líneas, ¿esto lo han sacado del infierno mismo o qué? centre|400px (Posteriormente Hiroyuki debe enfrentarse a un examen de Historia en el que está totalmente en blanco) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Mirando frustrado el papel del examen) De todo lo que podían preguntar, se han centrado en economía, lo que peor se me da. Malditos gráficos. centre|400px (Finalmente, el último examen por escrito llega a los ojos de Hiroyuki: Inglés. El protagonista está totalmente demolido emocionalmente) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Intentando no llorar) ¿En qué idioma está esto? Pensé que entendía algo de inglés, pero no. Este día me está dando muchísimo asco. Se supone que debía sacar la mejor nota por Kichiro y por mis padres y les voy a fallar… Esto no puedo perdonármelo… Qué bien me vendría una bomba como la de hace dos días. Así estos exámenes repugnantes serían cancelados. thumb(Menos de una hora después, este último examen escrito finaliza y todos los alumnos bajan en masa al patio para realizar el examen de gimnasia) - PROFESORA 1. (Toca el silbato) Todos atentos, muchas gracias. Lo primero que vais a hacer será recorrer todo el recinto de esta Academia para calentar. Una vez hecho eso, empezaremos con las pruebas físicas y acabaremos con un juego en equipo en donde también habrá una calificación, ¿entendido? (Todos gritan un “sí” conjunto) - HIROYUKI. (Mirando con temor a su alrededor y pensando en su mente) Madre mía, ¿por qué todo el mundo está cachas menos yo? - COMPAÑERO 1. (El compañero que habló antes con Hiroyuki le pone la mano en el hombro) Sé lo que piensas. No eres el único aquí que no ha pasado por el gimnasio, ¿sabes? - HIROYUKI. (Resopla) Alguien que me entiende. - COMPAÑERO 1. Toda esa gente lleva meses entrenando para este momento. Gimnasia es el examen que más nota suele bajar para los débiles como tú y como yo. - HIROYUKI. Y si esto lo sabías, ¿por qué no has entrenado? - COMPAÑERO 1. Por pereza, jaja. (Hiroyuki sonríe) Yo me llamo Mamoru. - HIROYUKI. Yo Hiroyuki, encantado. - MAMORU. (Golpea suavemente el hombro de Hiroyuki) A ver si coincidimos en la misma clase. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Agacha la cabeza y piensa en su mente entristecido) Si llego a pasar los exámenes… (Cuando el calentamiento termina y las pruebas físicas individuales finalizan, empieza el juego final) - PROFESORA 1. (Tocando el silbato) Antes de empezar el juego, os recuerdo que solamente sirve para subir la nota total que habéis acumulado hasta ahora. La prueba consistirá en lanzar una pelota contra vuestros contrincantes; si sois tocados por la pelota, seréis descalificados a menos que la cojáis con vuestras propias manos antes de rebotar en el suelo. Los últimos que no queden descalificados conseguirán la mayor nota posible, ¿entendido? (Todos asienten) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). ¡Es mi oportunidad! Menos mal que practiqué algo con Kichiro hace dos días. (Tres pelotas empiezan a volar por el aire y a impactar sobre los cuerpos de los participantes. El silbato de la profesora suena cada vez que alguien es descalificado) - HIROYUKI. (Viendo cómo la gente corre de un lado a otro e intentando esquivar los balones) Debo tener mucho cuidado. Con tanta gente en pie es difícil saber por dónde te pueden atacar… (ve que una compañera sujetando uno de los balones se le acerca) ¡Ahhh! (Esquiva por muy poco el balón) (Cada vez van quedando menos contrincantes en el campo de juego, Hiroyuki ve un balón tirado en el suelo y lo lanza, pero falla al intentar dar a una oponente) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Rayos, la gente que queda es demasiado rápida como para alcanzarles con la pelota. Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de fuerza para lanzarla con velocidad… (De repente, a Hiroyuki le viene un recuerdo reciente del pasado…) __________________________________ (FLASHBACK) ''- KICHIRO. (Toca el hombro de Hiroyuki) Muy bien hecho, pero la próxima vez intenta predecir los movimientos de tus contrincantes para así tener más probabilidades de darles con la pelota, ¿entendido? (Hiroyuki asiente) Pues venga, que siga el juego.'' __________________________________ (De vuelta al presente, Hiroyuki ve otro balón en el suelo cerca de él y lo coge) - HIROYUKI. Tengo que predecir los movimientos de mis contrincantes… (utiliza esa técnica contra un oponente cercano y le golpea con éxito) ¡¡Guay!! (La felicidad no dura mucho tiempo, pues en cuestión de instantes un balón azul rebota sobre el brazo de Hiroyuki. Este mira el balón con miedo y decide tirarse al suelo para cogerlo antes de que toque el suelo) - MAMORU. (Sosteniendo un balón verde y viendo cómo se levanta Hiroyuki con el balón azul en la mano) Conseguiste resistir, muy bien. - HIROYUKI. (Con rasguños en brazos y piernas) Veo que ahora nos ha tocado ser contrincantes. - MAMORU. Eso parece, aunque para tu información no tengo pensado perder. - HIROYUKI. Eso habrá que verlo. (Empieza a correr en dirección a Mamoru y este le lanza a Hiroyuki su balón, aunque falla en el lanzamiento. Hiroyuki piensa rápidamente una estrategia en su mente) Tengo que engañarle para llevarle hacia donde quiero… (finge lanzar el balón hacia su derecha. Como respuesta, Mamoru se desplaza a la izquierda e Hiroyuki se abalanza sobre él. Una vez Mamoru en el suelo e Hiroyuki encima de él, este se dispone a golpearle con el balón) Game over, amigo. - MAMORU. (Sudando y jadeando) Adelante, acaba conmigo ya o… (Un tercer balón rojo golpea la espalda de Hiroyuki. Este balón lo ha lanzado un tercer oponente lejos de ellos dos) - PROFESORA 1. (Tocando el silbato y señalando a Hiroyuki) ¡Descalificado! __________________________________ (Diez minutos después, Hiroyuki está descansando en uno de los bancos del campus de la Academia. Mamoru se acerca y se sienta a su lado) - MAMORU. Hola… - HIROYUKI. Hola. - MAMORU. (Mira los árboles que tiene en frente suyo) ¿Qué tal todo? - HIROYUKI. Bueno… No me puedo quejar, ¿y tú? - MAMORU. Tampoco demasiado bien. La última prueba me ha subido puntos y eso, pero no creo que sea capaz de compensar las otras notas, la verdad. - HIROYUKI. Yo tampoco. - MAMORU. (Resopla) Si te soy sincero, jugaste muy bien. No merecías perder por un balonazo tan tonto. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) Gracias, tú tampoco jugaste tan mal. - MAMORU. (Levanta su dedo índice derecho) Aunque no coincidamos en la misma clase, si los dos conseguimos entrar a la Academia veámonos alguna vez, ¿no? - HIROYUKI. Claro. - MAMORU. Genial. (Mira su reloj de muñeca) Hum… Tengo que marcharme, hasta la próxima. (Ambos se despiden y Mamoru se marcha. Hiroyuki se queda mirando el cielo y las nubes sin saber qué hacer durante unos minutos) __________________________________ (Mientras tanto, Kichiro está dentro de la redacción de la Academia mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. En ella se puede ver una foto de la profesora que amenazó anteriormente al Estudiante Guionista Definitivo en la sala de informática) - KICHIRO. “Leiko Ishikawa, 48 años, profesora de Filosofía en la prestigiosa Academia Pico de Esperanza” Hmmm… Vamos a ver qué hay de ella por las redes sociales… (introduce su nombre en Internet y hace click en la primera página web que ve. Baja una larga lista de contribuciones hechas por esa mujer y lee en su mente varios comentarios que le llaman la atención) “La gente sin talento da asco” “El talento debe brillar por encima de todo” “Jaja, es verdad, yo también acabaría con todos los que no tienen talento si pudiera” … Esta mujer tiene algún tipo de trastorno con el talento por lo que se ve. - TRABAJADOR. (Hablando con una compañera) Pues sí. Al parecer cientos de adolescentes están quejándose de que el examen de acceso era imposible de aprobar. - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Sudando) ¿Debería contar al director todo lo que sé? Pe-pero entonces… la loca esa se iría de la lengua y todo el mundo descubriría que intenté ayudar a mi hermano con el examen… (sus manos tiemblan) Tengo que elegir entre callarme y que mi hermano no pueda acceder a esta Academia, en parte por mi culpa, o confesar y que me expulsen a mí por violar las normas… (cierra los ojos durante unos instantes y posteriormente los abre con firmeza y decisión) No pienso permitir que Hiroyuki pague por mis errores, debo hacer algo ya. - SUMIYE. Kichiro, ¿te encuentras bien? - KICHIRO. Voy al despacho del director. - SUMIYE. Oh, supongo que será por los exámenes de acceso, ¿verdad? Te acompaño. (Ambos salen de la redacción) __________________________________ (El despacho del director Jin Kirigiri. Toda la sala está ligeramente oscurecida, si bien los rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana que hay al fondo de la sala. Varios profesores, incluida la profesora de Filosofía Leiko Ishikawa, se encuentran al lado del director mirando a dos hombres y una mujer que no dejan de disculparse. Kichiro y Sumiye llegan al poco tiempo) - JIN. (Enfadado) ¿A qué se debe todo esto? Ordené que la dificultad de los exámenes fuera la misma que las veces anteriores, LA-MIS-MA. - HOMBRE 1. (Doblando su cuerpo repetidas veces) Lo sentimos mucho, director Kirigiri, pero ese modelo de examen no es el que nosotros habíamos dirigido. - JIN. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - MUJER. Hemos revisado las preguntas de los exámenes y no eran las mismas que las que había preparado nuestro equipo de profesores. Alguien modificó los documentos antes de imprimir las hojas, es la única explicación que podemos dar. - JIN. (Planta con fuerza la mano en su mesa) ¡¿Y cómo alguien no autorizado ha conseguido dar con unos documentos tan importantes?! - KICHIRO. … Ha sido esa mujer. (Señala a la profesora de filosofía y todo el mundo la mira) - LEIKO. ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? He sido una de las colaboradoras en la creación de estos exámenes, ¿sabes? - KICHIRO. (Señala una foto en la que aparecen comentarios despectivos hacia estudiantes sin talento en las redes sociales) ¿Y qué dices de estos mensajes? Además confesaste ante mis ojos en el aula de informática el haberlo hecho. ¡Tú modificaste el documento y tiraste el original a la papelera de reciclaje! - LEIKO. (Sonríe) ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué hacías en el aula de informática, eh? ¿Le contarás al director Kirigiri que pretendías pasarle los exámenes a tu hermano para que aprobara sin problemas o se lo cuento yo? - KICHIRO. (La respiración se le corta y su alma se queda en blanco y negro y se rompe en pedazos. No sabe qué contestar) Eh… Esto… - SUMIYE. Eso es mentira. (Kichiro mira confuso a Sumiye) Ayer yo acompañé a Kichiro al aula de informática para recoger un par de carpetas que necesitábamos en la redacción, ¿a que sí, Kichiro? (Kichiro asiente todavía confuso) Director Kirigiri, si no me cree, tengo pruebas que lo demuestran. - JIN. (Cierra los ojos con un gesto serio) No es necesario. Leiko, queda despedida. - LEIKO. ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio piensa creer en lo que digan dos niños sin pruebas? Yo no he saboteado el examen. - JIN. Eso no lo sé con certeza, pero lo que sí sé es que la normativa de la Academia dice claramente que ningún profesor debe mostrar cualquier señal violenta hacia los alumnos. (Señala el móvil de Kichiro) Y esos comentarios que he visto se salen completamente de las reglas. - LEIKO. ¡¿Q-qué?! Pe-pero esas cosas las escribí hace años sin pensar. (Mientras discuten profesora y director, Kichiro y Sumiye salen del despacho y caminan por un pasillo) - KICHIRO. Sumiye… ¿Por qué le has mentido al director? Podrías haber metido la pata hasta el fondo tú también. - SUMIYE. Pues la verdad es que sí, porque si me hubiera pedido las pruebas de que yo te acompañé, no habría sabido qué decirle… (empieza a reírse, aunque para en seco) Yo también tengo una hermana pequeña, ¿sabes? Ella no tiene la capacidad para entrar en esta Academia, pero sé que si intentara entrar yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que lo consiguiera, como has hecho tú. - KICHIRO. (Sonríe) Casi se me escapa de las manos mi plan. Si no fuera por tu ayuda, ahora mismo mi futuro habría quedado reducido a cenizas. - SUMIYE. (Abraza a Kichiro) ¿Para qué están los amigos? Además sería muy triste que no volvieras a dar los buenos días cada mañana. (Ambos se ríen) Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo thumb(Una semana después en la casa Kobayashi, Tadashi, padre de Kichiro e Hiroyuki, entra en casa con una carta en la mano y muy ilusionado) - TADASHI. ¡Aquí viene una carta de la Academia Pico de Esperanza! - NATSUKI. ¡¡Ábrela, ábrela!! - KICHIRO. Caray, mamá, estás más nerviosa que el propio Hiroyuki. - HIROYUKI. (Coge el sobre con sus manos incansables de temblar. Respira hondo e intenta tranquilizarse. Abre lentamente el sobre y encuentra un papel en su interior cuidadosamente doblado para que entre dentro del sobre. Mientras algunas gotas de sudor empiezan a empapar la frente de Hiroyuki, este lee en alto el contenido de la carta) “La excelentísima Academia Pico de Esperanza, cumbre de los estudios pre-universitarios y reconocido centro a nivel nacional e internacional le informa sobre la calificación obtenida en las pruebas de acceso del día…” blah, blah, blah… “Usted ha conseguido un total de 3,8 puntos sobre 10”. (Gran silencio en toda la casa. Hiroyuki no tiene palabras para expresar su frustración) - KICHIRO. (Traga saliva) El mínimo para acceder eran 5 puntos… L-lo siento mucho, Hiroyuki… - HIROYUKI. (Intenta aguantar las lágrimas) No es culpa tuya, hiciste todo lo que pudiste con un ignorante como yo… - NATSUKI. (Abraza a Hiroyuki) Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Te buscaremos otra escuela igual de buena, no te preocupes. - KICHIRO. (Coge enfadado la carta y la relee, aunque esta vez se da cuenta de que Hiroyuki había omitido una anotación al final de la hoja) Esperad un momento, aquí hay una pequeña anotación. “Debido a las abundantes quejas con respecto a la dificultad de los exámenes y a la confirmación de un intento de sabotaje de estos, la nota de corte para acceder a la Academia ha sido bajada a 3,5 puntos, según ha estipulado el director Jin Kirigiri en la convocatoria extraordinaria” - HIROYUKI. E-entonces… ¡¿entro al final?! (Kichiro asiente muy sonriente) ¡¡Bien!! - TADASHI. ¡¡Felicidades, hijo!! ¡Sabíamos que podías lograrlo! - HIROYUKI. (Llorando de felicidad) Mi sueño se ha cumplido. Por fin podré entrar en la mejor escuela de todo Japón, ¡no puedo esperar! Continuará... 30px Para acceder al siguiente episodio, haz clic aquí. Curiosidades y anotaciones *'thumb|150pxEl título de este episodio tiene un doble sentido.' "Es hora del cambio" puede hacer referencia al cambio que experimenta Hiroyuki tras pasar por fin al Bachillerato en la Academia Pico de Esperanza, aunque también puede referirse a todo el argumento del episodio: el cambio de exámenes que hace una profesora en secreto. *Este episodio podría encuadrarse entre los episodios 4 y 5 de Danganronpa 3. The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Despair arc. Categoría:Historias